


The Lingerie Experiment

by icegirl99



Series: On Tour [6]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Choking, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drinking, Enemas, Flirting, Gay Sex, Groping, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Medical Kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Power Play, Public Hand Jobs, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icegirl99/pseuds/icegirl99
Summary: While on tour with his Cardinal, Papa discovers a kink of Copia's that he intends to full exploit for their combined pleasure.
Relationships: Aether Ghoul | Omega Ghoul/Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul, Cardinal Copia/Papa Emeritus III
Series: On Tour [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506854
Comments: 34
Kudos: 49





	1. After the Show

**Author's Note:**

> Three parts because it got long. Copia wears lingerie in this so if that's not your thing, I've warned you. No smut in this part but there is some heavy petting. Smut will come in the next parts. I have the next chapter almost done. Expect it later today or tomorrow. Sorry about the cheesy title, I know it sounds like a Big Bang Theory episode. 🤣
> 
> Thanks Archangel0Lucifer for your help with this. I love you!🤗
> 
> Two for Tragedy sequel is coming, I promise. I'm just holding onto it until I am ready to put it out there.

After exiting the stage for the final time tonight, I headed directly to my dressing room. Usually I spent a few moments with the ghouls and ghouletes, but they were anxious to get out of the venue and find a nightclub to party at. I had no objections to this since we were going to be spending a couple of days here before heading north to LA for our next Ritual. 

I opened the door to my dressing room and found my lover sitting on the couch opposite me. I hadn't expected him to be here just yet, but when it came to Papa Emeritus III you learn to expect the unexpected sometimes. 

"You forgot the lyrics to Square Hammer, again my darling," Papa laughed as I shut the door behind me with a soft click. I locked it. 

I blushed, he always teased me about that. Mostly because I did it almost every time I would start a new tour, and also because it was his song. Not that he wasn't guilty of doing the same thing. "You did the same thing, Alessandro," I reminded him. "So no need to tease me over it." 

"I'm sorry," he replied, standing and moving over to me. I turned towards the mirror. "You did do very well tonight, Andrea." Papa wrapped his arms around my waist and smiled at our reflections. "I'm very proud of you, my love." He dipped his head and started kissing my neck. 

Papa watched me in the mirror as my eyes fluttered shut and my head fell back onto his shoulder. He smiled against my skin. "Shouldn't this wait until we get to the hotel?" I whispered, although honestly not really caring about where he wanted to fuck me. I was more interested in the how. 

"Why wait when I can fuck you now and then again later?" Papa replied, voice already thick with lust. 

"Because I'm sweaty and could use a shower," I replied, reaching back and threading my hand into his hair. I closed my fist and pulled. Papa groaned. 

"You're not protesting hard enough, Andrea," Papa teased. He bit down lightly on my neck and I gasped. It was surprisingly gentle. His bites were usually much harder. My brain answered my own question when Papa sucked the bite mark into his mouth, creating a deliciously aching feeling as my skin bruised. 

"It's difficult to protest properly when you're doing this to me, Papa," I breathed as I felt his hand slide down my stomach. My immediate thought was that he was going to push my jacket and shirt up, but my instincts were not correct. Papa's hand continued down to the front of my pants, cupping me through the soft material. I let out a quiet sigh as he rubbed his hand over my crotch. 

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked, licking up the side of my neck to my ear. He took the lobe between his teeth and tugged. 

"No, not really," I replied, biting my lip as I watched Papa lick and suck on my skin through the dressing room mirror. 

Papa raised his head and grinned at my reflection. His hand moved to the waistband of my pants and he slipped his fingers under it, working his hand down. 

He stopped suddenly and I froze when Papa touched my underwear. I met his gaze and watched as he looked at me with curious eyes that quickly darkened with lust. I blushed immediately, forgetting what I had put on under the pants. "Are you wearing women's underwear, Andrea?" Papa looked amused but also highly turned on. He kept his hand in my pants, running his fingers over the lacy material. 

My heart pounded as my face turned a deep shade of scarlet. Papa tightened his arm still around my waist as I think he sensed my flight response. "Yes," I muttered in embarrassment. I couldn't lie, he already knew. "I wear it for the fans, they can see-" I gasped quietly at the feel of Papa's fingers underneath the panties, lightly teasing the head of my half hard cock. 

"Do you ever wear them off-stage?" Papa whispered, voice low and deep. He squeezed me tightly. 

I moaned, embarrassment quickly fading. "Sometimes," I admitted, blushing only slightly. "I didn't tell you because I didn't know how'd you react." 

Papa hummed as he pressed a kiss to my shoulder. "I like them on you, darling. Do you like wearing them?" He wrapped his hand around my cock and began stroking me. I could feel his erection pressed up against my ass. I whimpered and thrust my hips backward. Papa moaned and licked my neck. 

"I do," I replied, grinding my ass against the front of his pants. I sighed as he thumbed over the tip of my cock. "I like the way they feel, and also the way I look in them." 

"Do you ever wear them when you touch yourself?" Papa groaned as I circled my hips. 

"Yes, Alessandro," I whispered, pulling at his hair and rocking my hips into his hand. "Would you like it if I wore them to our bed?"

Papa swiftly pulled his hand from my pants and put it on my hip. He turned me and crashed his lips into mine in a hard kiss. "Let's finish this later," Papa said, eyes and tone still desire filled. "I am going to take you somewhere." 

~*~

"Where are we going?" I asked as Papa led me through the venue. He was on his phone, googling something. 

"Shopping," came the reply. Papa looked up at me and grinned. 

I raised an eyebrow at him as he swung open the door that led us back to our buses. "What does that have to do with what we just did?" I kept my voice low, even though there was no one else around that I could see. 

"Oh Cardi," Papa laughed. "Sometimes you're so naive. I find it quite endearing." He turned and pressed me up against the side of the bus, kissing me deeply and pushing his thigh between my legs. 

I groaned as he thrusted his leg into the front of my pants. I was still turned on and my cock twitched at the attention. "I thought you wanted to finish this later?" I sighed, moving my hips forward and resting my hands on Papa's shoulders. 

"I do," he replied, eyes alight in desire. 

"Are you sure you can wait, Alessandro?" I smiled, running my hands down his chest as he rubbed his leg back and forth. I moaned, breath hitching as my cock swelled into a full erection. 

Papa pulled the collar aside on my jacket and sucked a bruise into my collarbone. "I can," Papa said as he soothed the bruise with a wet kiss. "Can you, Andrea?" 

"Not if you keep this up," I breathed as his leg was replaced by his hand. "Fuck, Alessandro…" Papa had unzipped my fly and had his hand down my pants again. "If you're gonna continue this, we need to go onto the bus." 

"Not up for a little public quickie?" He laughed and I blushed. 

"We're not getting caught out here," I whispered, reaching for his wrist. "Imperator will have our heads if we do." 

Papa sighed. "Yes, yes, Andrea," he said as I wrapped my fingers around his arm and stopped his movements. He gave me a small pout but kissed me while he zipped my pants back up. "I know." He stepped away, taking his hands off my body. 

I didn't like the loss of his touch, so I reached for his hand. "One minute, darling," Papa said as he squeezed my fingers before letting go. "I'm just going to grab my wallet from the bus. I forgot it earlier." He turned and opened the door. 

I stayed outside, leaning up against the bus and taking deep breaths to try and calm down while I waited. Papa wasn't long, maybe three or four minutes at most. He offered me his gloved hand and I took it. "I changed the gloves," he said with a wink. I laughed but it wouldn't have bothered me considering I also wore gloves. Although I was quickly wishing I wasn't; the California heat mixed with my heart still beating rather rapidly from arousal had me sweating slightly.

"Where are you taking me, Papa? I asked, even though I had a little bit of an idea. 

"You'll see, darling," he replied as we moved through the venue parking lot. 

"Shouldn't we be calling a taxi or something?" I asked nervously. "It is still early. The fans will still be around." I had no objections to stopping and doing a quick chat or picture with anyone but I was a little worried about them seeing me with Papa. Although we didn't really hide our relationship, we didn't flaunt it either and I wasn't ready to go fully public with it yet.

"It's not far, Andrea," Papa replied. "It wouldn't be worth it to call a taxi. We can avoid the front of the venue, I think." He tugged on my hand to indicate that he was ready to go. 

"Hang on, Papa," I said, deciding that it was too hot for me to be wearing this black suit. "I want to change. I'm too warm in this." 

Papa frowned slightly at me but otherwise didn't protest. "Why didn't you come onto the bus with me while I was grabbing my wallet?"

I shrugged absentmindedly. "I wasn't feeling this warm earlier. Standing out here is making me sweat." 

"Fair enough, darling," Papa replied with a small laugh. "Perhaps I should change too then, no?" He pulled open the door to the bus. "Do you wish for me to remove my face paint?" 

"That is up to you, Alessandro," I said, following him onto the bus and realizing that it was a bit stuffy inside. "I won't make you take it off." I wasn't going to bother with removing my eye makeup. 

Papa shrugged and began to undress. I did the same. "Keep these on, though, yes?" Papa grinned at me and I let out a small moan as he cupped his hand over the front of the lace panties. 

I grinned back at him, reaching out and giving him a playful squeeze. He gasped quietly. "Did you honestly think that I would take them off after what you just did to me, Alessandro?" I said, pulling clothes out of my dresser. 

"Of course not," Papa laughed, kissing me deeply and rubbing my crotch again. I groaned when he pulled away.

I opted for a more casual look. I chose a simple light grey t-shirt, and light wash jeans. I didn't change my shoes. 

Papa put on a Black Sabbath t-shirt, and dark jeans before disappearing into the bathroom to remove his skull paint.

I sat down on the bed and waited for him. "Did you pack any extra sexy items?" Papa asked, amusement in his eyes as he emerged from the bathroom. His face was clean but still just as handsome as ever. 

I smiled at him. "What kind of sexy items are you referring to, Papa?" I said as I stood and approached my Pope. I placed my hands flat on his chest, teasing his nipples through his shirt with my thumbs. 

"Do you like other types of lingerie, Andrea?" Papa raised an eyebrow at me and gave me a suggestive smile. "Have you ever wore a bra? Garters and stockings?" His hand was in my hair, tugging gently and petting over my scalp. It tingled pleasantly. 

"I haven't," I replied truthfully. "But I have worn heels before, just to try. I can't walk in them." I blushed and then laughed nervously. I was slightly ashamed of this fetish.

"Do you want to try them?" Papa's eyes were alight in desire, it was obvious that the idea of seeing me in women's lingerie turned him on. That was all the confidence I needed. 

"I would like to try them, yes." I talked slowly as Papa moved his face closer to mine. When I finished, he kissed me deeply.

"Let us go now, yes?" Papa asked, stepping back and taking my hand in his. 

"I'm a little nervous about this, Alessandro," I said. "Assuming I know where you're planning on taking me. I've never shopped for this stuff in person before. I always buy online." 

"We are in San Francisco, darling. The community here is welcoming of our lifestyle," Papa said. "And our kinks. If you know where to look," he added with a wink. Papa gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. "Besides, even if we weren't in San Francisco, there is still no reason to be ashamed of any of this, correct?" 

"I know," I replied, not sure I could believe myself. 

Papa stepped closer and dropped my hand. He rubbed his hands up and down my arms soothingly. "If you don't want to go out, we can stay here, but this will be fun, I think."

"I do want to go out," I said. "If anything just to get some air." I did not wish to sit in the hot bus any longer. 

"I agree," Papa said, stepping aside and motioning toward the front of the bus. I only hesitated for a moment before I decided that I would let myself indulge in this little shopping trip. 

I was grateful for the fresh air when I exited the bus. "I hope the driver turns on the AC when he returns," I whispered to Papa as he locked the door. 

"I don't see why he wouldn't," he replied, taking my hand and leading me around to the sidewalk. The street was busy, I kept my head down and followed Papa silently. "You're not usually this shy, darling. Do you want to stop and grab something to eat?" 

"I'm okay, Alessandro," I said, looking up at him and giving him a small smile. "We can continue." 

Papa stopped though and turned to me. "I want you comfortable with this, Andrea," he said. "Are you sure you're alright?" He took my other hand.

"Yes, Papa," I replied. 

"Good," he said, leaning in and giving me a quick but tender kiss. "I very much like the idea of you in such sexy lingerie, my love. So if you have any doubts as to whether or not I like it, you need not." 

"I do not," I said, "I knew from the moment you noticed that I was wearing them that the thought turned you on." I kissed him this time. 

"It's not much further," Papa said, with a spark of lust in his eyes. I could tell that he was excited. I smiled as I felt my heart flutter slightly. 

I kept my head up this time as we walked. My anxiety was better now that we were away from the venue. The sun had disappeared beyond the horizon and the sky was turning a beautiful dark blue as the stars slowly brightened the night.

Papa stopped us in front of an adult toy and lingerie store. He turned to me and smiled cheekily. "I'm going to spoil you, my darling and I daresay that you are going to enjoy it." 

I rolled my eyes and laughed quietly. "You know I can afford to buy this stuff for myself right?"

"I am aware," Papa replied as he pulled the door open. "Let me have this one, though, Andrea. Please?" He gave me the sad puppy dog eyes. 

I blushed. "Fine, Alessandro," I muttered as he pulled me over to the lingerie section. "But next time we do this I'm buying." 

"If you insist," Papa said as he started browsing through the racks. I quietly followed him through the store, looking at a few pieces that I thought I would like to try.

After a few minutes of looking I found a white and pink floral nightie with matching panties. The material was soft with a little bit of a stretch to it. It was also light-weight and would be perfect for sleeping in this summer heat. I picked it up and rubbed my fingers over the fabric. It felt nice and I wondered how it would feel to sleep in. 

Normally I slept naked and both Papa and I preferred it that way. However. when I was on tour I often wore pajamas since the temperatures in the bus and hotel rooms were unpredictable.

I wasn't sure how much Papa was willing to spend on this little shopping trip. the set wasn't that expensive. But knowing him, he would buy me anything I wanted. I found the set in my size and pulled it off the rack. 

Papa found me while I was considering another sleep set. This one was a sheer black lace with a camisole and matching shorts. "Looking for something comfortable to sleep in, darling?" Papa smiled at me.

"Yes," I replied.

"You know I prefer you naked in our bed, right?" Papa said, reaching for the floral nightie. He took it from me and looked at it. "This is quite adorable, Andrea. Would you like it?" 

"Please, Papa," I replied with a small blush. I mostly alright with being here but the store was pretty much empty. I would likely feel uncomfortable if there were other couples browsing the lingerie as well. "And this as well if you don't mind." I picked up the black lace set and showed it to him. "You know I sleep in clothes while we're away. I just thought you'd like me in something like this."

"I would very much like to see these on you. I will buy you anything you want, darling. You know that right?" Papa said. 

I nodded. My Pope did love spoiling me with material things. "Well, as long as you can afford it," I laughed.

"That is correct," Papa agreed. "Although there isn't much in this world that I can't." He took the camisole and short set from me and held it with the other. 

"Are you gentlemen finding everything alright?" I looked up at one of the female employees as she approached us. 

"Yes, thank you," I whispered shyly. 

"Would you like me to take those items up to the front for you, sir?" She addressed Papa, reaching for the items in his hand. 

"Please," he said, passing the sleep sets to her. 

She nodded. "Let me know if you two require any assistance."

"Thanks," I muttered as she walked back to the front counter. 

"Come, Andrea," Papa said when he turned to me. "I wish to show you something." I followed him back to the sexy lingerie racks and he pulled out a red lace bra and panty set with garters. "Do you like this, darling?" 

"I do," I replied, taking it from him. I traced my fingers along the fabric, liking the feel of the lace under my touch. 

"Would you like me to buy this for you?" Papa whispered and I picked up on the hint of desire in his tone as he watched me finger the front of the bra. His mismatched eyes had darkened when he finally raised them to meet mine. I wanted to moan. The way he was looking at me made my cheeks flush in arousal.

I swallowed. "I would like that very much, Alessandro," I said. 

"Find your size and I will find the matching stockings," he replied with a smile. Papa brought his hand up to my face and cupped my cheek. He leaned in as my breathing quickened. "I want you to put it on under your clothes before we leave here," he whispered into my ear. I shivered as the feel of his hot breath made my body tingle pleasantly. 

I whimpered quietly when Papa gave the outside of my ear a small lick before kissing me deeply. He pulled away rather quickly and I couldn't tell if it was because he was being mindful of my anxieties or if he was excited. I had a feeling it was a little bit of both. I watched him hurry off to the accessories section. 

It only took me a few seconds to find the set in my size. I picked it up and wandered back over to the sleep and lounge wear. I was interested in finding a robe or something to wear over the pajamas should I need to be seen by anyone other than Papa while wearing them.

There was a display advertising a satin robe that claimed to be sensually soft and of top quality. Curious, I went over to the rack and pulled out a black robe. I was able to slip it on over my t-shirt. I looked down at myself and did like the way it looked and felt. It did feel like it was made from good quality fabric. 

"Find something else that you like, darling?" Papa asked from behind me. I hummed and he put his hand on my shoulder. "This is quite nice on you. But I'm afraid that you're going to have take it off so that I can purchase it for you." Papa smiled and showed me the stockings he had found. "Are these to your liking, Andrea?" 

I nodded. "They are." 

"Good," Papa replied. "Is there anything else that you would like to look at?"

"Maybe a few more pairs of underwear?" I said as I glanced around. There was a sale bin with assorted pairs of panties in them. I walked over to the bin that had them in my size and started looking through them. 

"You know that you don't have to stick to the clearance section, yes?" Papa said, amusement in his tone.

"I know, Alessandro," I replied. "Maybe if you want to get me more, you can look as well." 

"Fair enough." Papa laughed quietly but left my side to go and browse. 

I continued to rummage through the sale bin, pulling out anything I liked. I spent a good few minutes and had a fist full of underwear before Papa returned with a few more pairs. "I think I'm good now," I said. 

"You are sure?" 

"I am," I nodded.

"I will pay for this and then you will change for me, yes?" Papa said, as I handed over the panties.

"Yes, Papa," I replied as I followed him up to the front of the store. I hovered nervously next to my Pope while the cashier rang up our items. I never really knew what to do with myself in these situations. Papa was more chatty than I was and while I was grateful for that, I often felt awkward just waiting and saying nothing.

"There's no need to wrap that one up," Papa said and it caught my attention as the cashier seemed a bit confused. "I wish for my darling Andrea to wear that one home. May he use one of your fitting rooms to put it on?"

"Of course," the cashier said with a warm smile. I blushed fiercely. "Are you two married?" 

Papa laughed lightly and flashed a smile at her. For a brief moment I felt a pang of jealousy and I couldn't figure out why. "No," he replied to her. "We are not." She nodded.

"Alessandro is not the marrying type," I said quietly, refusing to look at either of them. 

"Do not sell me short, my love," Papa said to me. He gave me that same smile. 

"Yeah okay," I muttered, wishing I believed him. Somehow the thought of changing into the lingerie seemed less embarrassing than this conversation and I quickly grabbed the set off of the counter. 

"You may use any fitting room you wish, sir," the cashier called out to me as I made my way over to them. "They lock from the inside so if the door is open, it is not occupied." 

I went into the first one that was open. It was a little hard for me to let the marriage comment go but I wouldn't mention it again. I knew that it was unlikely that Papa and I would marry and I would be okay with that. 

I removed my clothes slowly before pulling the tags off the lingerie. I started with the garter belt, sliding it up over my hips. Next the panties and the stockings. I hesitated with the bra, unsure if it would be visible through my shirt. The cups were not padded and were barely there to begin with so I decided to give it a try. 

The bra was a bit challenging considering I'd never put one on before. I did have an understanding of how they were supposed to go on and eventually I did get it right. 

I put my pants back on first, stuffing the worn pair of lace panties into my pocket. Thankfully my t-shirt wasn't tight enough for the bra to really show so I kept it on. Papa would be happier this way anyway. 

When I exited the fitting room I expected to find my Pope waiting for me. I didn't. Papa was back at the checkout, purchasing more things. I didn't get to see what it was he had bought while I was changing but I could tell it wasn't lingerie. He had likely been looking at toys. 

"Are you done shopping, Alessandro?" I asked as I approached the counter. 

Papa turned and smiled at me. His hands immediately went to my chest and he felt the bra through my shirt. He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Very good, Andrea." Papa slid his hands down to my waist, purposely trailing over my nipples in the process. I bit back a moan. "But yes, I think we are done here," Papa said, turning back to the cashier. "Thank you." He took the bags off the counter. 

"Enjoy the rest of your evening, gentlemen," the cashier said as I headed towards the door. 

"We will," Papa called back as he followed me out the door. I turned to him and blushed. I walked a little bit faster. "I wasn't going to lie to the sweet girl," he said as he matched my pace. 

"I know you weren't," I replied. "It's alright, Alessandro." Papa didn't say anything so I changed the subject slightly. "What's in the other bag?"

"You'll see soon enough, darling," he replied giving me a thoughtful look. I rolled my eyes and took a couple of bags from him so that I could take his hand. 

It was later now and the street was starting to get a little less crowded as shops began to close and people headed home or to bars and nightclubs for the evening. "What time are we supposed to be leaving the venue?" I asked.

"Midnight, I believe," Papa replied. "It should be close to that time now." 

"Should we hurry back?" 

"Feeling a little needy, Cardi?" Papa grinned at me. 

"I'm always needy when it comes to you," I replied. "I love you, Papa." 

"Ah I love you too, dear Copia." Papa stopped walking and turned to me. He let go of my hand and gently pushed me back up against the wall of the building we were walking past. Papa met my gaze and held it as he pressed his body into mine and kissed me. 

I felt his tongue pushing at my lips gently. I parted them for him and immediately Papa began to slide his tongue against mine. Our kiss was deep but not heated. I felt a warming sensation wash over me, both from love and desire. I grinned against Papa's lips. "What happened to your lust, Alessandro?" I giggled when he pulled out of the kiss. 

"It is still there," Papa replied with a smile. "Am I not allowed to show you a bit of my softer side, darling?" 

"I really wasn't expecting that," I was still laughing quietly, I loved that I was able to get Papa to display a more romantic desire, however he usually did not feel both at once. In fact, I rarely saw the sensual side of my Pope.

"Did my kiss not please you enough? I will do it again if not," Papa said. 

"It pleased me very much, Papa," I replied. "I am just not used you being both romantic and highly lustful at the same time." 

"I am trying to show you that I both care for you and find you extremely sexy, Andrea," Papa said. "Unless that is something that you don't want."

"I want it." I smiled and leaned forward, capturing his lips in another kiss. This time I added the lust, I sucked Papa's tongue into my mouth and nipped at his lips. 

Papa moaned quietly and shifted his weight, pulling back after a few seconds. "We should continue this on the bus, darling," he said with a suggestive grin. 

"Yes, I think so too." I laughed once and Papa took my hand again so that we could continue our walk back to the venue.


	2. On The Bus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papa and Copia get back to the tour bus and go for round one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than the last chapter but this one is a little bit of a quickie. The next one will be longer and likely involve both lingerie and toys.

I was admiring the stars when Papa pulled me closer, wrapping his arm around my waist. I leaned into him and he turned his head, pressing a quick kiss to my cheek. I sighed and leaned into him. Papa slipped his hand down my back, giving my ass a squeeze. I yelped quietly. "Alessandro!" I hissed as he slid his hand into my back pocket. Papa smirked at me and I knew the only reason why he had his hand there was so that he had an excuse to feel me up. 

"Relax Andrea," Papa whispered back. "This is as far as I'm going to go while we are still out here." 

"Fine," I rolled my eyes but slipped my own hand into the back of Papa's pocket. I smiled when he looked at me in slight surprise. "If you get to do it, then so do I." I widened my grin and curled my fingers, giving his ass a squeeze. Papa moaned excessively and I groaned in response. "Stop being overly dramatic, Papa."

"Is it really so hard for you to believe that I'm extremely turned on right now?" Papa asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"No, not really," I replied, turning my head and pressing a kiss to his cheek. We turned the corner around to the back of the venue and made our way back onto the tour bus. 

It was still very hot and stuffy inside. I sighed as I set my bags down and flopped onto the bed. "I was hoping for some air conditioning," I said as Papa crawled over me. 

"I could open a few windows," he offered, smiling at me. 

"If you think that will help," I replied. "We just need to keep ourselves a little quieter." I smiled back at him and Papa moved away and pushed open the windows in our small bedroom. 

"Is that better for you, darling?" he asked, hovering over me again. 

"I suppose," I sighed. There was a slight breeze coming in. 

"If you want to wait, we can," Papa said. 

"Maybe we have a quickie now and take it a little slower later?" I asked with a suggestive smile. "Do you like that idea, Alessandro?" 

Papa hummed and nodded. "I do." He dipped his head and kissed me deeply as he rocked his hips against mine. I groaned, Papa was already hard. "In that case, I want to you to fuck me." He nudged me further back onto the bed. "Unzip your pants," Papa ordered as he sat back and worked his own pants open. He pushed them down and off one leg. 

I licked my lips as I shoved my pants over my hips. "Leave the panties and garter belt," Papa said, voice thick as he swung his right leg over my hip. 

"Yes, Papa," I replied, pushing myself up onto my elbows so that I could kiss him. The moment we locked lips, Papa's tongue was in my mouth, sliding against mine. I gripped his left thigh which still had his pants on it. Papa reached out and placed his hand over the front of my red lace panties and palmed me through the thin material. 

Papa licked his lips, reaching up and threading a hand into my hair, he twisted his fingers and pulled hard. I whimpered, my cock twitching. "Once I have you nice and hard, I'm going to ride that beautiful thick cock of yours until you're screaming my name. Then I'm going to cum all over your shirt," Papa rasped, his eyes wide and dark with desire. I groaned, and I knew I was already hard. Papa reached into the panties and pulled my erection free. "That didn't take much, did it?" He smiled playfully at me and kissed me hot and heavy.

"I can't wait to cum deep in your ass, Alessandro," I breathed when our lips parted. He stroked me slowly, coating his hand in the prerelease leaking from the head. 

"We can move it along if you'd like," Papa replied. I nodded, reaching for his cock. I held it in my hand, squeezing gently before stroking. He sighed, sitting back and opening a drawer to grab the bottle of lube. 

"Considering that I think it won't be long before we have to leave, you might want to hurry up," I said with a moan as Papa rubbed the underside of my cock. 

"Fair enough," he smiled at me and let go of my cock. He flicked open the lube and poured some onto his fingers. Papa gripped my shaft, sliding his hand up and down. I groaned, pushing up into him, as he twisted his wrist over the head of my cock a few times.

Once I was coated in the thick slick liquid, Papa reached behind himself and pushed two fingers into his hole. He moaned deeply and dropped his head back. I increased my stroking on his cock, paying special attention to the head. I circled it with my thumb before gently squeezing his balls. I rolled them between my fingers as I watched Papa work to prep himself by pumping his own fingers in and out of his ass. 

I stroked and pressed against Papa's taint, making him groan. "Andrea," he sighed, finally removing his fingers from his hole. "I don't think I can wait any longer."

"Then don't," I whispered, taking my hands and raking them down his chest. I teased his nipples through his shirt. 

Papa looked down at me and lifted his weight off my hips. "These need to be moved," he said, voice thick with need. He gripped the panties. "Lift your hips for me." I pushed up off the bed and Papa pulled them down to the top of my thighs. "Good." 

He settled back down and reached for my cock, stroking me a couple of times before guiding it to his entrance. My hands went to Papa's thighs as he sank down onto me. "Alessandro…" I sighed in pleasure as I felt his tight heat stretching around my erection. 

Papa smiled and leaned forward, pushing himself down until I was fully inside him. I lifted my head and kissed him. Papa took my face in his hands and ran his tongue along my lips. I opened my mouth and as our tongues slid against each other's, Papa began a steady but slow rocking of his hips back and forth.

I dropped my head to his shoulder and began licking and sucking at his neck. Papa did the same to me, finding the bruise he had made earlier in the dressing room and making another one next to it. I whimpered when he licked it and he lifted his hips, pausing for a moment before pushing them back down. We both moaned. "Move your hips with mine," Papa whispered as he licked my ear. He nibbled on the lobe, circling his hips. "Fuck me, Andrea." 

I shivered as pleasureful heat washed over my body. "Yes, Alessandro," I replied, thrusting upwards, meeting his downward pushes. I gripped his hips as I felt my body begin to tingle. I craved more. I slammed my hips into him, over and over. 

Papa whimpered above me. "Fuck, sweet Satan your cock feels good, Andrea," he sighed, dropping his gaze and putting his hands on my chest. He rubbed my nipples through my shirt, the lace of the bra creating a completely new sensation. 

"Mmm, Papa, I like that," I whined, thrusting harder. My cock twitched and pulsed inside him and I reached for his cock. I squeezed him tightly and started a rough jerking. Papa kissed me hard, nipping at my tongue as he pinched my left nipple sharply. 

I changed the angle of my thrusts so that I was hitting his prostate directly. "Yes," he hissed, starting to bounce faster over me. 

"Lucifer, your ass is so tight, Alessandro," I groaned, giving his balls some attention. He smiled and squeezed himself around my shaft. I was starting to tremble as my nerve endings burned with desire. 

I moved my hands to Papa's hips and gripped them tight, digging my nails into his flesh. I felt the pleasure building as I fucked him hard. He was moaning with almost every thrust. His eyes fell closed and he dropped his head back. I latched my lips onto his neck, licking before biting down hard. He cried out quietly and I smiled against his skin, kissing the spot. He squeezed around me again and I whimpered. "Papa," I whispered, he looked down at me. "I'm close." 

"You want to cum in my ass, darling?" Papa pushed my shirt up and ran his thumbs over my nipples again. 

"Yes, Alessandro," I whined. My legs burning from the effort of thrusting into him. 

Papa leaned over. "Then say it," he rasped, breath hot on my ear. I shuddered. "I want to hear your beautiful voice telling me how good I feel." 

I whined again. "You're ass feels so good, Alessandro...I'm going to cum deep inside you." The pressure was almost there, I was moments away from exploding in that sinful bliss. "Lucifer...fuck."

"Good," Papa whispered. 

He bit down hard on my ear and I screamed out his name as I tumbled over the edge. My cock pulsed and twitched, spilling inside Papa as my orgasm crashed over me. I moaned loudly, riding out the waves of pleasure as Papa continued to bounced on my cock, his hand working roughly over his erection. He kissed me sloppily and I threaded my hand into his hair, pulling hard. 

"Andrea…" Papa moaned as he came, his cum squirting across my chest. 

I kissed him again as he came down from his climax. My hand moved to his cheek and I petted over it gently. He shuddered. "Did you like that, Papa?" I asked quietly. 

He hummed, smiling and giving me more kisses. "Very much, darling." He sat back and climbed off me. 

At that very moment I heard the door to the bus open. "Cardinal?' The voice of our driver, Ryan, called out. "Are you and Papa back yet?"

I pulled my pants up, but Papa was quicker. "We are both here, Ryan," Papa said as he stepped out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

I decided instead that I would clean myself up quickly so I dropped my pants and removed the panties and garter as it was covered in Papa's cum. I also pulled off my shirt and the bra. I dropped it all into my dirty clothes basket and headed into the bathroom to wash up.

"We're leaving for the hotel in a few minutes," Papa said as he joined me in the bathroom. I was drying myself off. He was naked as well. 

"I'm going to lay down while we wait," I said. "Do you want to join me, Alessandro?"

"That would be lovely, darling." Papa smiled at me before giving me a quick kiss. 

I stepped out of the bathroom and immediately felt the AC turning on. Sighing, I climbed into the bed and covered myself with the soft sheets. Papa joined me after a few minutes. "Is there something specific that you want me to put on before we get to the hotel, Alessandro," I asked as he wrapped his arms around me and placed little wet kisses to my throat. 

"Yes, but we'll worry about that when we get closer," he replied. "For now let's just rest." 

"That sounds okay," I replied, seeking his lips out once more. I kissed my Pope deeply before snuggling against his warm body and resting my head on his shoulder.


	3. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning Papa convinces Cardi to try something new with some of the items that he purchased the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains some less popular kinks. Dominant Papa and Submissive Copia. Nothing overly graphic except for the sex. 
> 
> ENEMA and URINE PLAY  
> ORGASM DENIAL 
> 
> Don't say I didn't warn you. There's also a rough blow job.

The post orgasm haze along with the gentle movement of the bus and Papa's comforting embrace, had me quickly falling into a deep sleep. I awoke to Papa's hand on my cheek, petting over it softly. "Andrea, darling, we are at the hotel," Papa whispered. 

I sighed, my mind and body still heavy with sleep. "Can't we stay here? I'm too tired to get up," I protested quietly. 

"If you really insist, I won't make you get up," Papa replied. "But if you want to keep my cuddles you'll have to come with me." He pushed himself up into a sitting position, forcing me to roll off him. Groaning, I sat up as Papa moved over to the dresser. "Put these on." 

He tossed me a pair of pajamas. "I thought you wanted me to wear something else?' I yawned. 

"Not tonight," Papa said, pulling on a pair of his own pajamas. "You are worn out darling. You need to sleep. Once we get to our room, I will make us a hot bath and then we will get some rest, yes?" 

"Yes, Alessandro," I replied. I did like that idea. I took my time putting on the clothes and Papa patiently waited. 

As we were exiting the bus, Aether walked up to us. "Your room key, Cardinal. You and Papa are in room 268." He handed me the key card and gave Papa the extra. 

"Thank you, Aether," I said. 

"You're welcome," he replied before bouncing off in the direction of his bus. 

Papa shook his head slightly, a smile on his lips. "A lot of times I still forget that while we're away you're the one in charge for the tour," he said as we made our way into the hotel. 

"Does that bother you, Alessandro?" I asked.

"No, not really," he said. "I'm just not used to it. But I'm sure I will adjust quickly. We are going to be away for a while."

"Yes," I said. "I'm glad that you are able to be with me while I'm away. I would miss you too much."

"I would too," Papa said, taking my hand. He stopped and turned to me, giving my hand a squeeze before pressing his lips against mine in a soft kiss. "I am grateful that my brothers agreed to take over my duties while I'm gone." 

"Yes, that was very nice of them," I yawned as we walked up the stairs to the second floor. The effort of just lifting my legs to climb the steps was making me want to sleep again. "Mind if I skip the bath, Papa? I am too tired."

"Not at all, my darling," he replied, unlocking the door to our room. It was nice and cool inside, just the way I liked it. "Do you mind if I take one though?"

"I don't mind," I said, immediately going over to the bed and pulling sheets and blankets back. "I don't think I can stay up and wait for you, Alessandro." I heard him turn on the tap to start filling the large jacuzzi tub that sat in the corner of the room. 

"It's okay," Papa said, walking over to the bed. He sat down next to me after I crawled under the sheets. "I'll come to bed when I'm done." I reached for the TV remote and turned it on. "I thought you were going to sleep?" Papa teased me. He knew why I had turned it on. 

"I need it to fall asleep to," I said. 

"Yes, Andrea, I know." Papa smiled and pulled the blankets up onto me, tucking me in. "I'll join you soon. Goodnight, darling. I love you." He stood and moved so that he could kiss me tenderly. 

"I love you too, Alessandro. Goodnight." I gave him a quick peck on the lips. Papa petted over my cheek once before heading back to his bath. 

I flipped through the channels before deciding on a news station to fall asleep to. It wasn't long before sleep claimed me again.

~*~

It was late morning when I awoke. Papa was not in the bed next to me, instead I found him sitting on the end of the bed, watching TV and scrolling through his phone. I noticed that he had someone bring up our suitcases as they had been placed up against the wall beside me. "Did you bring all our stuff in by yourself, Alessandro?" I asked, sitting up and stretching. 

Papa turned to me. "Good morning, Andrea," he said, smiling. "I take it that you slept well?" 

I nodded, humming. "I did."

"I had Dew and Aether help with the luggage," he said. "I also had room service do our laundry and clean and press your robes and suits for the ritual tomorrow night." 

"You didn't have to do all that, but thank you," I whispered, moving over to him and kissing him. Papa brought his hand up and wrapped his fingers around the back of my neck, holding our lips together. He tried to deepen the kiss but I pulled away.

"Something wrong, darling?" Papa seemed concerned that I wouldn't let him deepen our kiss.

I shook my head. "I was so tired that I fell asleep last night without brushing my teeth, that's all," I whispered slightly embarrassed. 

Papa smiled. "I unpacked our bathroom items earlier, you can go and brush your teeth if you feel the need." 

I nodded but had an idea if Papa wanted to continue this. The disappointment on his face had hurt slightly. "Have you showered yet, Alessandro?" I asked.

"I have not," he replied, standing up and placing his left hand flat on my chest. He smirked at me. "What did you have in mind, Cardi?" Papa's fingers found my nipple under the pajama shirt and he thumbed over it, making me shiver. I bit back a moan. 

I stepped towards him, placing my hands on his hips and pulling him against me. We both sighed at the contact. "Come into the shower with me," I whispered, dropping my head and sucking on his neck. 

"Mmm, I do think a shower with you would be nice," Papa muttered, placing little kisses along my jawline. I felt his hand at the hemline of my shirt, he tugged at it and I lifted my head so that he could pull it up and off me. 

"Let me suck you off, Alessandro," I said, nibbling on his shoulder. He tugged my pants down next.

I felt Papa's hand twist into my hair. He pulled hard, forcing my gaze to meet his. His eyes had darkened. "Do you want your Papa's cock down your throat, my sexy Cardinal?"

"Yes," I whined, a flash of heat going straight to my groin. My cock twitched and began to swell. "Please Papa." 

"As you wish." Papa grabbed my hips and turned me, giving me a gentle shove in the direction of the bathroom. As I stumbled forward, his palm came down hard on my right asscheek. I squealed and jumped in surprise, the sharp sting causing my cock to throb in excitement. I heard him laugh behind me. 

I went to the sink and quickly brushed my teeth, I would have to do it again after, but I felt more comfortable this way. Papa stepped into the room, carrying one of the shopping bags from last night. He set it down on the floor next to the shower before reaching in and turning on the water to let it warm up. He turned to me, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. 

He was naked and I felt his hard cock pressed against my ass where my skin still tingled from his slap. Papa dipped his head and licked my neck before kissing his way down to my shoulder. His hand reached around my hips and gripped my shaft, stroking it slowly. 

I felt the urge to urinate then, forgetting that I hadn't gone immediately after waking up. I tried to step forward but Papa tightened his grip around my waist, holding me in place.

"I need to pee, Alessandro, " I protested quietly but it was without force. I did rather enjoy what he was doing to me and I wasn't that uncomfortable, yet.

"That can wait," Papa said and I briefly wondered why he was making me wait. "I picked up a few extra things last night," he continued, voice low and oddly commanding. I bit back a moan. I knew right away why he was using that tone and it turned me on even more. "I was wondering if you'd like to try something new?" 

"You know that I'm always willing to try something at least once," I replied, looking at him through the mirror. "I will let you know if I don't like it." 

"Good," Papa whispered, dropping his head and rewarding me a bruise on my shoulder.

"Let's get under the water, Alessandro," I sighed when he rubbed his thumb over the head of my cock. Papa smiled at me, giving me a tight squeeze before stepping back so that I could turn around. I kissed him briefly before following him into the shower. 

Once the door was shut, Papa wasted no time in pushing me up against the wall, crashing his lips into mine in a heated kiss that had us nipping at each other's lips and tongues. "Papa," I whispered, breaking the kiss when I felt his hand on my cock again. 

"Tell your Papa, do you want my cock first or would you like one of your surprises?" He asked, voice thick with lust. 

As tempting as it would be to feel his cock sliding down my throat right this minute, I was more curious about what else he had to offer. "A surprise," I said quickly and it sounded desperate. 

Papa laughed quietly. "Okay darling." He brought a hand up to my face. "What I've planned is not something that a lot of people enjoy," he started. "But it is something that I enjoy giving and I've had experience with it before in the past. It requires careful communication from both of us but when done properly can be quite fun and enjoyable." 

"Yes, yes, Alessandro," I replied, wanting to get a move on. I was feeling needy. 

"I need you to listen to me, Andrea," Papa said and I sighed but nodded. "I've already hinted that this requires you to play with my more dominant side and I take it that you're okay with that?" 

"Yes." 

"Good." Papa kissed me gently. "Now, like I said, this isn't something that everyone finds pleasurable so you can stop me at anytime. We will use our safe word to do so, yes?" I nodded. "I need you to say it, Andrea, so that I know you understand me completely." 

"Blue, Alessandro," I whispered. 

"Good," he repeated. "I may ask you if you need me to stop if I sense that you're becoming too uncomfortable, if you say yes, I will." 

I frowned, suddenly slightly unsure. "What are you planning?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Papa looked at me and smiled cheekily. "Have you ever considered letting me give you an enema?" 

I don't know what I expected him to say but it definitely wasn't that. I took in a breath as my heart started racing, both with a sense of nervousness and arousal. 

"Do you like that idea, sweet Copia?" Papa purred and I could tell that he was desperate to slip into his dominant role. "I think you do." He squeezed my shaft and I moaned. "The way your cock throbbed in my hand, tells me that you like it very much." 

"I would like to try it," I whispered, breath hitching as he circled his thumb over the head of my cock, spreading my precum over his fingers. Papa smiled again and kissed me before stepping away to open the shower door. Laying a towel down on the floor, he bent over to pick up the black bag. 

"On your hands and knees, Cardinal," Papa ordered. "I want you facing the wall, away from me and underneath the water, let it hit your back."

"Yes, Papa," I replied, doing as he instructed and sighing as the hot water hit my back. It was soothing. I impatiently waited as he filled the enema bag with warm water and hung it on the shower head. 

"Touch yourself, keep that thick cock of yours nice and hard for me." Papa bent down and petted over my back lovingly, rubbing my ass cheeks before gently pushing me down onto my elbows so that my ass was up in the air. I shifted my weight and wrapped my hand around my erection. 

I didn't expect him to take my hand in his own, but he did and forced me to squeeze myself. I was immediately reminded that I needed to urinate. "Papa," I whined as the pressure began to burn in a pleasurable pain. "Please, I need to pee." 

"No," he said simply. I knew why he was denying me this. I whimpered but held it. If it became too much I knew what to do.

Papa removed his hands from me and I heard him open a bottle of lube. He poured some onto the long thin nozzle on the end of the tube that led out of the enema bag. 

His hand was back on my ass and he caressed it a few times. "You shouldn't need my fingers first," Papa whispered. "The tip is nice and slick." 

But I felt his lubed fingertips at my entrance anyway, he circled my hole, teasingly rubbing my sensitive flesh. I moaned as sparks of pleasure shot up my spine. I rocked backward, trying to get him to penetrate me and was met with an immediate hard slap to my left ass cheek. I cried out, jumping slightly as my skin stung under the gentle patter of the water hitting it. The heat from the shower prolonging the burn. My vision went blurry from unshed tears.

Papa pulled away, gripping my hips to still my movements. He clicked his tongue in disapproval. "There will be none of that from you, Cardinal," he said, voice firm and commanding, but not without that hint of desire I had become so used to hearing from him. I bit my lip to keep from whining in protest.

"Yes, Papa," I whispered, being the obedient sub that I was. I was tempted to be naughty though as the throbbing between my legs burned pleasantly. I wanted more but didn't say anything, knowing that he wouldn't give into my demands no matter how hard I begged.

"Good," he said and moved his hands back to my ass. Papa's fingers slipped between my cheeks and I felt the cool plastic of the tube press against my hole. I shivered. "I'm going to insert the tube now. I won't turn it on yet." 

I nodded and moaned quietly, my cock twitched and squirted out some precum. I stroked myself slowly, spreading it down my shaft. Papa pushed the tip into me and it slipped in with ease. It was about the thickness of one of his fingers so I could easily take it. I sighed at the sensation of finally having something inside of me.

I felt Papa shift his body closer to mine. "Stop touching yourself," he said. "Put your hand back on the floor." I did what he asked and Papa rewarded me with a kiss to my shoulder. His hand was back on my ass, petting over my soft skin. "Andea," Papa said gently. I turned my head.

"Yes, Alessandro?" I used his first name to indicate that I understood that he was addressing me outside of his dom role. 

"I'm going to turn it on now, understand that you're going to feel discomfort," Papa replied. "I can help ease that. If you want me to stop you must use our safe word, understand?"

"Yes, I understand, Alessandro." Papa smiled at me and kissed me deeply before moving away slightly.

"I think you are ready to feel nice and full, Cardinal, don't you think?" He grinned devilishly at me. 

I moaned in anticipation. The ache between my legs was strong. I wanted to touch myself again. My cock was throbbing with need and I couldn't go much longer without stimulation. "Yes, Papa," I whined, desperate for any chance at contact. "Stroke my cock, Papa, please…" 

Papa shook his head. "Keep up your begging and I will prolong your punishment," he replied. "Or is that what you want me to do?" I whined again, not saying anything. It was exactly what I wanted. 

I heard a sudden click and I gasped as I felt a sudden gush of warm water filling me. I moaned low and deep, it wasn't what I was expecting but I found that I enjoyed this a lot more than I had thought. I dropped my head down and sighed quietly. 

"You like having your ass filled, don't you, Cardinal?' Papa rasped, his hand fisted in my wet hair and pulled tightly, forcing my head back up. I whined as I felt a fast growing discomfort in my lower abdomen. It quickly turned into painful cramps. 

"Yes, but please Papa," I whimpered, tears shining in my eyes. "It hurts." I also felt a strong urge to push all the water out. 

I heard the click sound again and the flow stopped. "Don't you dare let that go," Papa commanded. "If you do, we'll have to start this all over." I shook my head, letting my tears fall. It both hurt and felt wonderful at the same time. I began to tremble.

Papa moved closer to me again. One of his hands went to my lower abdomen and the other to my cock. The hand on my belly massaged gently, easing the cramping, while the one on my cock squeezed and stroked me. I sighed and relaxed against him as the painful pressure waned and was replaced by a pleasant feeling of fullness. "Better?"

I nodded, I was crying now but it was because I craved more. "Yes, Papa," I whispered. "More." I moaned, pushing down into his hand. He squeezed me roughly and I cried out. 

"I will give you more." Papa clicked the enema back on but he kept the flow much slower this time. This time I was able to take it much better. I felt a heaviness in my abdomen as it filled. Papa kept his hand on my cock, his strokes becoming faster and rougher. My nerve endings started to tingle and I felt the growing desire to cum but that was soon replaced with a strong urge to expel the liquid from my body. I began to shake with the effort of holding it all in. 

"I-I don't...I can't take anymore," I whined.

Papa stopped the water. "Are you sure, Cardinal?" His hand was back on my stomach, massaging again but I felt no cramping. 

"It doesn't hurt," I muttered when he twisted his wrist around the head of my cock. The urge to urinate was there too and it burned intensely "I-I can't hold it, Papa. Please let me go." 

"Considering that this is your first time I will allow it," Papa said. "Next time I will not be so generous." He gripped the tube. "I'm going to remove this now. Would you prefer fast or slow? You are not to let it out until I tell you to, Cardinal, understood?"

"Slow," I replied. "And yes, Papa." I bent my head as I felt him slowly pull the tube from my hole. I clenched my ass cheeks together in an effort to not let anything come out.

"Good, now stand up." I whimpered not sure that I would be able to, shaking my head and looking over at him. Papa clicked his tongue but smiled sweetly at me. "So needy. Your Papa will help you." He stood and then helped me to my feet. I was careful to keep my cheeks tightly squeezed together. "Go now, but only the enema. Nothing else." 

Papa opened the shower door for me and I stepped out onto the towel he had put there earlier. Once I was ready, I found it extremely difficult to expel the enema and keep from urinating at the same time. When I did, it was oddly satisfying and I was almost embarrassed to admit how wonderful it left me feeling afterwards. 

I stepped back into the shower and found Papa stroking himself while waiting for me. He smiled cheekily at me when I turned to face him. "Ale-" I started. I moved towards him and seeking a kiss but secretly hoping that he would finally let me pee.

"I'm not done with you yet, Cardinal," Papa said, gently pushing me down to my knees again. I settled down and looked up at him. I licked my lips. “Closer,” he whispered and I shuffled as close to him as possible, reaching out and putting my hands on his thighs. Papa gripped his cock and gently thrust his hips forward, the tip of his head pressing against my lips. 

I stuck my tongue out and licked the salty prerelease. Papa moaned quietly and I sucked the head between my lips, flicking at the slit. I felt his hands in my hair, at first he petted soothingly over my scalp, the sensation making me shiver but then he closed his fist and pulled. I groaned around him and it caused Papa to thrust forward again. His cock hit the back of my throat and this time I gagged, not expecting him to get so far. 

I wasn’t able to pull away since his hold in my hair was too tight but he eased back slightly, just enough to stop my reflex, he kept his cock in my mouth though and I licked the underside of his shaft. Papa jerked his hips again. “Fuck,” he muttered as I gagged around his cock. He held himself there and I heaved a couple more times, tears running down my face before he removed his hands from my head. I pulled away, panting, but wrapped my hand around Papa’s shaft and pumped my fist up and down. “Touch yourself,” Papa groaned. My hand slid easily over his cock, slick with saliva and his precum. “I want to watch you stroke your beautiful cock while I shove mine down your throat.” I moaned, my free hand doing just what he’d asked. “Open your mouth.” Papa pulled on my hair again, forcing my head back down. 

“Yes, Papa,” I managed just before his cock was back in my mouth. I started to bob my head, sucking and licking over his erection while I gripped his right ass cheek and squeezed it before curling my fingers and scratching over his skin. 

Papa moaned. “Keep your head still, Cardinal,” he breathed, stilling my motions. He shifted, standing up straighter. I teased at the head of my cock and whimpered slightly as I felt the burning desire within me intensify. He held my head tight and I let my jaw relax, getting ready for what I knew he was about to do. 

He dropped his gaze, mismatched eyes dark and shining with lust. I looked up at him. He nodded at me and I gave him a look that indicated I was okay with this. Papa closed his eyes and gave his hips a hard thrust forward. We both groaned and he did it again. I licked around the base of his shaft with my tongue and worked my hand over my erection in time with his thrusts. 

I cradled Papa's balls, rolling them between my fingers. I was moaning with his every thrust and the pressure inside me was building. I flicked my wrist over my tip, desperate for release but also incredibly uncomfortable from needing to urinate. The combination of the two was enough to keep me right on the edge. 

"Fuck, sweet Lucifer you take my cock so well. Cardinal," Papa groaned, hips faltering for a moment. I felt his shaft twitch and start leaking heavily into my mouth. I knew he was close. I stroked Papa's taint with a finger before pressing down on it. "Yes, fuck…"

I found the spot and rubbed it. Papa's sounds became desperate and needy. His head fell backwards and he slammed his hips into my face at a bruising pace. I hollowed my cheeks and licked over the head of his cock. 

Papa came with a loud moan. I cried out, the sound muffled, as he gripped my head hard, holding me onto his pulsing cock. His cum spilled into my mouth and I swallowed before I felt the urge to gag. 

When he let go I collapsed backward, panting and furiously working my hand over my erection. I was crying, the tension high but refusing to release. It all burned so much. I cried out in frustration, trembling violently with need.

I wasn't aware of Papa getting down on his knees beside me. He shifted towards me, kissing my shoulder tenderly. His hands wrapped around mine and he pulled my wrist away. I thought he was going to stroke me instead but he didn't touch me. "Papa…" I whined, desperately. "Please, I need to cum." I was sobbing now. I just wanted my sweet sinful bliss.

"No," he whispered. "Not yet, but you may piss." 

I shook my head. I couldn't, the pressure was too much. It burned too much. "No," I cried. "I can't." 

"Yes, you can," Papa urged. "Just relax and you will." He pulled me into his arms and rubbed my shoulders soothingly as he kissed along my jaw. "Relax darling and I will give you your sweet release afterward." 

I closed my eyes and focused on his gentle touches and soon the muscles in my body relaxed and finally, I was able to give myself the delightful relief my body had been begging for. 

I sighed heavily as Papa gripped my cock, stroking me while I released a long stream of urine. Neither of us cared that it went all over our lower bodies. This was why we were in the shower after all. 

As my bladder emptied I was overwhelmed by pleasure again. I feeling of Papa's body pressed against mine and his hand expertly working over my cock had me at the edge again in no time. "Bite me, Papa," I whispered desperately. I knew what I needed to finally get there. I just hoped that he would oblige. 

"Is that what you crave my sexy Cardinal?" he replied smiling against my skin as I felt his lips on my neck.

"Yes, please," I whined, rocking my hips into his hand. Papa chucked quietly, licking my neck before sinking his teeth into my skin. 

"Fuck!" I cried, the sharp pain was exactly what I wanted. Intense waves of heat crashed over my body, "Alessandro…" Papa's name fell from my lips in a needy whimper as I came hard into his fist. I arched up, pushing into his hand as my body went rigid and I rode out the waves of pure pleasure.

I was weak and exhausted by the time I came down from my orgasm. My body limp against Papa's. He pressed a few tender kisses to my shoulder. "Did you enjoy that, Andrea?" Papa asked quietly.

"I did," I replied, humming contently. Even though I had just woken up, I wanted to sleep again. The warmth of the shower and the comfort of having Papa's arms wrapped around me, made me sleepy. 

"I am glad," he said, pressing a kiss to the side of my head. He petted over my hair lightly. "I'm going to get up now. You can stay down here if you want." I nodded and Papa pushed himself up. 

I stayed there on the floor of the shower while Papa washed himself. Once he was done, he bent down and gently cleaned me up. When we were done and dried off, I convinced Papa to come back to bed for a cuddle session. We didn't sleep, just rested in each other's arms, watching a movie on the hotel's cable TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I extended the chapter count because this has no lingerie in it. More will come.


	4. To Improve Your Mood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papa deals with a cranky Cardi and comes up with a way to 'punish' him while they are out to dinner with the ghouls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to hold onto this and make it longer but when I saw how long it already was I decided to just make another chapter. There is sex toy use in this and a very public handjob.

I was still lounging on the bed when I heard a knock at our door. I rolled my head to look at Papa, sitting beside me. "Can you get that, Alessandro?" 

"Don't be lazy, Andrea," Papa said but got up anyway. 

"I am not," I replied, rolling my eyes. "You're wearing pants. I'm not."

"Yes because I actually got up to do something."

I stared at him. "Don't you start," I warned him. "I spend almost every night on stage for two hours and then come home to you wanting to fuck my brains out. I deserve my rest."

“I only do it because I love you and find you incredibly sexy.” Papa pouted as he made his way to the door. He made a fake sad face at me. I shook my head but bit my tongue. I wasn’t going to argue with him. 

Papa opened the door and found Dew standing on the other side. “Papa,” he greeted. “Everyone is going out for dinner at an Italian restaurant down the street. Would you and the Cardinal like to join us?”

Papa stepped aside and let the ghoul into the room. “Andrea, darling?” Papa said, approaching the bed, sweet as ever. It was obvious he wanted something from me and it wasn’t just to go to dinner. But my mood had put a stop to him asking me directly. 

I sighed quietly. “I heard him, Alessandro,” I said. “We will not be out late, will we?”

“No, boss,” Dew replied. “Ryan and Allan wish to leave for Los Angeles before midnight.” 

“Yes,” I said. “I will go. You’ll have to ask Papa though if he would like to go as well. I’m not speaking for him.” I glared at him, letting him know that he was still annoying me. 

Papa didn’t answer the ghoul, instead he walked over to where I was sitting and leaned down, hissing into my ear. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you, Cardinal, but you’re being an insufferable brat and if you’re not careful your Papa will have to punish you.” 

I glanced at him, swallowing. I wasn’t entirely opposed to that idea, but I wasn’t going to give into his demands so easily. “Stop being dramatic, Alessandro,” I whispered, calmly. It was difficult given that my heart was starting to race. I know Papa sensed this. He always did. “You started it.”

“And we will finish it later,” he muttered before straightening back up and looking at the ghoul hovering quietly near the hallway. “Yes, Dew,” Papa said as if the exchange between us had never even happened. “I will join you as well. When are we heading out?” He smiled at him, stepping around to the other side of the bed from me and sitting down. He crossed his legs.

“In about an hour, Papa,” he replied. “We need to repack, load the bus, and check out. Does this sound alright?” The ghoul addressed me.

“Yes,” I said. “Alessandro, get our stuff together while I look for pants.”

“Is that all, ghoul?” Papa said sharply, ignoring me.

"Yes, Papa," Dew said obediently, before turning around and leaving the room.

I tossed the covers aside and swung my legs over the side of the bed. "That was uncalled for, Alessandro," I hissed. "If you're frustrated with me, take it out on me and not my lead guitar player. I don't need him fighting with Aether because of something you said. When those two argue, they can go on for days." I walked over to my suitcase and pulled out a pair of black pants. 

"No, Cardinal." The reply was sharp and I looked up at him as his hand wrapped tightly around my wrist. 

"Stopping me from getting dressed now, Papa?" I asked. "You can't expect me to go to dinner naked."

"Of course not, don't be silly." Papa grinned at me and I couldn't help but feel a hint of lust, regardless of my frustrations. I kept that lust hidden however. "But I do expect you to stop being the selfish little brat that you are and be a good Cardinal for me. Understood?" His other hand went to my hair and he pulled hard, it both hurt and felt amazing. 

My heart was starting to race again and I bit my lip to stop from moaning. "I don't have to do anything I don't want to," I replied defiantly. 

"Oh but you want to, Cardinal, trust me." Papa's voice was low and dark. I couldn't stop my cock from twitching. I was still naked and I knew he saw it. Papa ignored it however. 

"No I don't." Papa brought his hand down fast and hard on my ass. I cried out. It stung but the way he was holding me made it so that I couldn't move. I was slowly beginning to lose my composure. I groaned when I felt that same hand wrap around my cock and begin stroking my half hard shaft.

Papa sucked a bruise into my neck, a little too high to cover with my jacket. I wanted to protest but it was already too late so I moaned and just gave in, relaxing into him. "That's a good, Andrea," Papa whispered, smiling against the spot that he had just bruised. He licked it and with a final rough squeeze to my cock, stepped back. 

"You know that the front row will see that tomorrow?" I said, gently brushing over the mark with my fingertips.

"And they will love it," Papa said, grinning. "Most of the female fanbase lusts after you, Andrea. And likely some of the men as well."

"Those that don't, lust after you, Alessandro. Or Dew, or Aether…" I laughed quietly. 

"Dew is a very nasty little ghoul," Papa agreed. "If only they knew that I was the one who gave you this lovely mark." 

"I'm sure there are fans out there who fantasize about us." I bent to put on my pants but Papa pulled them from my grasp. "Hey!" I reached for them but Papa refused to hand them back. "Really, Alessandro?" I sighed. 

"Stop whining, Andrea," Papa replied. 

I huffed and went back to my suitcase. "If you're not going to let me wear those at least do something useful and put them away."

"Put these on." I was facing the wall and when I turned around, a pair of dark purple lace panties hit me square in the face. I managed to catch them before they hit the floor. 

"Don't tell me what to wear," I replied flippantly. Although as I fingered the soft, light weight fabric, I found myself wanting to slip them on. 

Papa stood up from where he had sat down on the bed while we were bickering and stepped towards me. His gaze was intense as it met mine and I swallowed hard. "I do tell you what to wear and I daresay that you will listen to me, Cardinal." His voice was dark and commanding again. I said nothing, biting my lip instead. "Come with me." Papa nudged me in the direction of the bathroom.

I groaned in frustration, thinking that he was looking to get back into the shower. "We don't have time for this, Alessandro," I said firmly, letting him know that while I was interested in where he was taking this, I was also concerned about how much time we had. I did not want to miss dinner. 

"Entertain me for a few moments, darling," Papa whispered. "I promise that this won't take long."

"Fine," I muttered, rolling my eyes and giving in. He led me the rest of the way into the room. 

"I am very disappointed in your behavior today, Cardinal," Papa said, reaching into the black bag on the floor. He pulled out a small box but I couldn't see what it was. "I have decided on a punishment." 

"I don't need to be punished," I muttered. "I told you this is all your fault." 

Papa clicked his tongue and stepped towards me. "This is exactly the behavior that I'm referring to. Perhaps it is time your Papa teaches you a lesson about how to respect not only him, but others as well, yes?" He placed his hands on my hips and turned me so that I was facing the mirror before forcing me to bend over the countertop. I heard him open the box and take out whatever was inside of it. I couldn't see from the position I was in. 

I gasped quietly when I felt the pressure of a cold rounded object against my hole. I had an idea of what it was but I waited for Papa to speak. "Do you know what this is, Cardinal?" He asked, playfully rubbing it against my tight ring of muscle. I bit back a moan.

"A butt plug," I said.

"Very good-"

"We have a couple at home, Papa. Did you honestly think that I would forget about that?"

"Ah but this one is different," he continued, petting over my cheeks. "I bought this one specifically for teaching you lessons with." Papa pulled it away from my body and turned on the tap. He ran it under warm water before pushing at me with it again.

I moaned, nodding and he slowly pushed it into my hole. The feeling of being stretched both hurt and felt amazing at the same time. The plug was thick, a lot thicker than what I was used to, so it took me a few moments to adjust. But once I did, I wiggled my ass at him trying to get some friction on my throbbing cock that had become achingly hard somewhere between his teasing and the actual penetration. 

Papa wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me up so that I was standing. "I want you to go get dressed now, put the lace panties on with the matching garter and stockings in the bag next to the bed. Do not take the butt plug out. If you do, I will just have to put it back in." 

I looked at him, surprised that he was going to make me wear the toy out in public. My anxiety started to creep up. I didn't move. "Well? Go on," Papa urged, smirking at me and giving me a poke. When I held my ground, Papa's voice changed. "Is this something you're not comfortable with, Andrea?" 

"Not entirely," I whispered, blushing. It was more the thought of being out with others that we knew that caused my anxiety. 

"Do you not enjoy the thrill of feeling something inside of you while we're out?" Papa was behind me and I felt him brush his fingers along my ass lightly. I shivered. Papa dropped his head and kissed along my shoulder, stopping to lick over the series of bruises I had.

"I do," I replied and it wasn't entirely a lie. I leaned back into him, his hand moving around to stroke my cock. I moaned. "I wouldn't be anxious if we were going out to dinner alone, Alessandro." 

"You know the ghouls are forbidden from saying anything right?" Papa said, thumbing over the head of my cock. 

"I know," I sighed. 

"Try it for me, darling," Papa whispered, sucking my earlobe into his mouth as he teased my balls. "I promise that if you get too uncomfortable we will take it out." I felt him stroke my taint a few times before pressing down and massaging my prostate. He found it immediately, my Pope knew my body so well. My breath hitched and I whined. 

Papa smiled, knowing that he had me right where he wanted me. On the edge but not with enough stimulation to make me tumble over it. His free hand went to my neck and tightened around it, cutting off my air supply. I felt my face turning red as I tried to suck in a breath. I whimpered when I finally did give in. "Okay Papa," I rasped, barely audible. 

He released me and I almost crumbled to the floor, gasping for breath. He caught me though, holding me up. I braced myself against the bathroom counter when he stepped out of the room, leaving me to catch my breath.

Once I was able to stand up straight, I made my way back into the room and saw that Papa was packing up our things. "Why does it take my giving in to your fantasies to get you to listen to me?" 

Papa grinned at me. "I know exactly how to get what I want, but I'm also not a complete ass, regardless of what you may think."

"No just an annoying one," I muttered sarcastically rolling my eyes at him. Papa had laid out the clothes that he wanted me to wear on the end of the bed. 

"There's a matching bra but I figured that you'd want to leave it off since your fancier clothes are tight." 

"Yes, that's probably best," I replied, starting to get dressed. Once I had the panties and garters with the stockings on, I turned towards Papa. "Is this to your liking, Alessandro?" 

Papa hummed, smiling and nodding at me. "Very much so, my darling. Purple looks so good on you. I may prefer this over the red." He walked towards me and got down on his knees. 

"That's because it's your color," I whispered, voice wavering as I looked down at him. Papa ran his hands up and down my legs, feeling them through the mesh stockings. His head dipped close to my crotch and he locked gazes with me as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to my lace covered cock. 

I sighed and Papa stood, covering my lips with his own. We kissed deeply, our tongues sliding and circling each other. Papa cupped over my balls, giving them a gentle teasing squeeze before breaking the kiss. "Finish getting dressed, Andrea," he whispered. "The sooner we get out of here, the sooner we can finish this." He grinned, giving me another kiss and pulling away with a tug to my bottom lip.

“Yes, Alessandro,” I muttered. I dressed quietly and helped Papa pack up the rest of our items. It wasn’t much considering we had only been here one night. 

I left Papa at the front desk to check us out and brought our bags back onto the bus. I briefly considered taking the butt plug out since I could feel it with every step I took. I was no longer hard so it didn’t really do anything other than annoy me. But I knew Papa wouldn’t be pleased with me if I did and I was in no mood to deal with that so I left it there. If I grew too tired of it I would take it out then. I grabbed the black velvet travel bag from the box and stuffed it into my shoulder bag. I would bring my bag with me in just in case.

I locked the door to the bus and waited for Papa and the ghouls. “Why do you need your bag, boss? We’re just going to dinner.” The voice came from Aether as he walked over to me.

I shrugged. “Does it matter?” I replied rather cooly. It was obvious that my mood had not improved. 

“No?” the large ghoul narrowed his eyes at me. I huffed in annoyance. Now I wished that Papa and I were going to dinner alone. 

“Leave the Cardinal alone, Aether,” Dew said as he walked up behind his boyfriend. He put his hand on the larger ghoul’s back. “He and Papa were fighting earlier.” 

“Are you still fighting?” Aether continued, ignoring Dew’s request to stay out of it. 

“We’re fine,” I muttered even though I didn’t really believe that. I was still frustrated with Papa and a little bit with myself.

“If you say so, boss.” 

“Aether…” Dew warned his lover. “Just leave it alone okay?” 

“Alright, fine.” Aether turned to him. “I’m sorry.” He pressed a kiss to the small ghoul’s cheek.

“Aether and I will go ahead and join the rest of the group at the restaurant. See you and Papa there.” Dew gripped Aether by the arm and led him away from the bus. I watched them leave, wondering what was keeping Papa.

I was just about to go back inside the lobby to see what was going on when he emerged from the door, looking annoyed. "The credit card declined," Papa said flatly. He handed me the card.

I frowned, highly confused. "That's not possible," I replied. "I paid it off months ago. Not only that but it doesn't have a limit. Do you know how hard it was for me to get that?!" I stuck the card in my pocket and sighed heavily. 

"I know," Papa replied. "Don't worry, Andeea, I called my brother. Antonio is going to look into it for you. He's probably calling them right now."

"I'm sure he appreciates this," I muttered miserably. "Being woken up at midnight to deal with tour problems."

"He may not be happy about it but he still serves our clergy and therefore Ghost as well," Papa said as he led me away from the bus and down the street. "My father will not be happy if we have to cancel a tour one show in." 

I raked a hand over my face. "Yes I guess you're right," I said. I was starting to get anxious. If there was no quick solution to this problem then I would have to cancel. We could not continue to travel on the income from merchandise sales alone. As much money as Papa and I had we would have to empty both our personal bank accounts and max out our credit cards if we were to complete the tour without the church's card. "I suppose you had to pay for the rooms then?" 

"I did," Papa replied. 

I groaned knowing how much that must have cost him. This was not a cheap hotel. "I will call your brother in the morning and explain to him how to prepare a reimbursement form for you, Alessandro. Then you can get that money back right away." 

"No need to do that right away," he said. "If Antonio can straighten this out soon I'll just take the cash from the card." 

"We will still need a form to explain why there was cash taken," I said. 

"Yes, but that can be taken care of after the tour." 

We stopped in front of an old looking building. The doors were a heavy solid oak and the decor inside the restaurant seemed to be just as old. The walls were cluttered with paintings and pictures of the Italian countryside, which normally would have been beautiful had there not been so many of them. I immediately felt like I didn't want to be here.

I let Papa led us over to the table where the ghouls were already enjoying wine and breadsticks. "Who's paying for this?" I whispered as I sat down beside Dew. It was very obvious to me that the butt plug was still firmly in place. I shifted.

"I will if I don't hear back from my brother in time," Papa whispered back, sitting down beside me. I sighed as Papa looked up. "Sorry we're late," he said. "There was a little bit of an issue back at the hotel, but everything is sorted out." He picked up the bottle of red wine. "Wine, my darling?" 

"Yes, please," I whispered. Watching as Papa filled my glass. I picked it up and took a large mouthful. It burned pleasantly on the way down and I sighed quietly, drinking more.

"Shouldn't you be pacing yourself, boss?" The question came from Swiss. 

"I'm good," I said. He shrugged at me and I downed the rest of my glass, reaching for the bottle. 

Papa grabbed it before me. "He's right, Cardinal," Papa whispered, using that commanding tone again. I tried not to sigh. "I don't want you drunk tonight." 

"I'll drink what I want, Alessandro," I snapped, pulling the bottle from his grasp. He let me take it. The entire table was looking at me. I raised my head. "Shouldn't you all be looking at the menu?" I glared at the ghouls and there were sudden whispered apologies as they picked up their menus. 

"Remember what I told you earlier, Cardinal?" Papa whispered, voice firm.

I picked up my menu. "I remember, Alessandro," I said flippantly, refusing to give in to his play at domination. 

"Good," he whispered and I felt his hand on my lower back, sliding down. He pinched my ass cheek lightly and I sucked in a breath. "Your attitude is getting out of hand again. Maybe I should consider punishing you now, yes?" 

"Don't be ridiculous," I replied. There was nothing on this menu I wanted. "It's doing nothing for me." 

"That's because I haven't shown you this…" Papa grinned at me. 

I made a sudden squeak. It was the only sound that I could make that wouldn't alert the whole restaurant that my lover held a small remote control to the butt plug that was firmly stuck inside my ass and vibrating gently against my prostate. I looked at him with wide eyes. 

"Next time you snap at me or anyone else I'll turn it up," he warned. "This thing has six intensity levels and unless you want to be hard and begging me to stop or make you cum, I suggest you bite that filthy tongue of yours, Cardinal." 

I swallowed and Papa shut it off. I didn't say anything, I was still frustrated. I turned back to my menu. Again, I found nothing that interested me and I was overcome with an urge to just go back to the bus and find something in the fridge. I put it down with a loud huff. Papa looked at me but didn't do anything. I was glad everyone else seemed to be ignoring me. I was okay with that in the moment. 

"Ready to order?" A waiter approached our table. I waited until everyone else had ordered before I declined as politely as I could. 

"Order something, Andrea," Papa whispered. "You know we have a long drive ahead of us." I ignored him.

The waiter continued, "are you sure, sir? Our menu has lots of great items on it. Perhaps I can suggest something?" 

I shifted, trying to get pressure off of my prostate. It didn't help. "Just give me the chicken soup," I sighed, if I was stuck here I might as well order something. I was hungry.

The waiter frowned. "You mean the Italian wedding soup?"

"Yes, that." I had looked at it and it was definitely not Italian wedding soup. There were no meatballs. "It's not Italian wedding soup," I muttered bitterly under my breath as the waiter walked away. "It's chicken fucking noodle." 

Papa must of heard me because I felt the vibrations start up almost immediately after I stopped whispering to myself. It was stronger than the last time and I knew the Ghoul sitting next to me heard it. 

Dew was discussing the guitar battle song with his boyfriend when his eyes suddenly moved to my face and he gave me a sideways look of confused amusement. "Don't you dare say anything," I whispered, blushing fiercely as I tried not to moan. The prostate stimulation was incredible. My lead guitar player nodded and went back to his conversation. 

"Enjoying your punishment, Cardi?" Papa whispered with a devilish grin. 

"I would be enjoying it more if we were alone," I muttered back, biting hard on my lip. Papa increased the vibrations and I couldn't stop a whimper from escaping my lips as I felt my cock twitch in the lace panties.

"I like the thrill of them knowing what I'm doing to you," Papa replied quietly, voice low and laced with desire. "Aether and Dew are going to fuck like rabbits tonight. Does it turn you on knowing that they're going to be thinking about us?"

I moaned, trying desperately not to stand up to try and shift the position of the plug. Again, I was unsuccessful in my attempts. Damn my lover and his ability to always pick the perfect toys for us. I shivered when Papa clicked the remote, leaving it a level higher for just a few moments. "Yes," I whined as quietly as I could. "Fuck Alessandro…" I was shaking now. My cock hard and throbbing, desperate for attention. "Why do I let you do these things to me?"

Papa smirked. "Because you love it just as much as you love me. Besides, it's quite fun watching you sitting here squirming and moaning for me to touch you. I know you're hard, Andrea, I don't need to look to know." Papa's hand brushed the front of my pants, the sudden contact making my cock ache with need. I gasped and the touch was gone as quickly as it came, along with the vibrations against my prostate. I almost cried out in frustration. "I think that's enough punishment for now. I'm going to make sure you stay hard but I won't give you enough stimulation to cum. As tempting as it is to make you cum in those sexy panties right here while everyone is watching, it's more tempting to fuck an orgasm out of you later."

I blushed. "I highly doubt you could make me cum here, Alessandro," I whispered. "I'd be too anxious to let that happen."

"Are you doubting my abilities to get you so worked up, you won't care where you are?" Papa replied raising an eyebrow at me.

"I never said that." I was met with another set of vibrations along with a firm hand massaging my cock. The heat between my legs burned intensely but refused to release. This time I didn't try to stop my moan. I let it out but kept it quiet. I saw Dew shudder beside me and I knew Papa had been right about the ghouls. I bit my lip to stifle my protest as Papa stopped the stimulation again.

I jumped as our waiter brushed against my arm, placing the large bowl of chicken soup in front of me. It most definitely wasn't Italian wedding. I scowled at it, making sure the waiter was between me and Papa so he wouldn't see it.

Once the waiter disappeared I reached across Papa's cheese pizza and poked at the plate of breadsticks sitting in front of Mountain. "You can take them, Cardinal," the ghoul said. "We are done with them." He gestured towards the ghoulettes sitting next to him who nodded in agreement.

"Do you want one, Andrea?" Papa asked when I didn't reply.

"I suppose," I said when he offered it to me. It didn't look overly appealing. It was hard and the edges burnt. I nibbled on it and it tasted fine. I finished the bread before turning back to my soup. 

I took a small spoonful of it and thought it was okay, but soon found that this place was overrated and that Papa made much better tasting soup for me than this. "How's the soup?" Papa looked over at me and smiled slightly. I felt his hand rest on my thigh, dangerously close to my crotch. 

"I've had better," I muttered, trying to shake his hand away. The closeness was just enough to tease without direct contact. I leaned across the table, reaching for the salt and pepper, but also purposely trapping Papa's hand. I grabbed the shakers slowly and my Pope did exactly what I wanted him to do; he turned the vibrator back on. "Now who's in control, Alessandro?" I said with a smirk as I deliberately moved my foot to run my heel over the top of his shoe. I pressed down and Papa clicked the remote again, the sensation stopped. 

"I know what you're doing, Cardinal," Papa said, voice firm and commanding. He kicked my foot away and pulled his hand free. "Your disobedience isn't going to get you what you want."

"It's getting me exactly what I want, Papa," I said, rolling my eyes at him. I seasoned my food. 

He shook his head. "You're enjoying this way too much aren't you?" I gave him a look that said I most certainly was. "I told you." Papa leaned in and nuzzled my ear before licking it and nipping at the lobe.

I smiled, picking up my wine glass and taking a hearty drink. When my glass was empty I checked the bottle and found that it was too. "Order us another bottle, Alessandro," I said. 

"How many glasses have you had, Andrea?" Papa looked at me with a look of seriousness. "I told you when we first got here that I wasn't going to let you get drunk. You know my reasons behind this, darling." 

"No I don't," I replied quickly, trying to be defiant. 

Papa sighed. "I shouldn't even have to tell you the first one. You can't give full consent when you're intoxicated, you know as well as I do that our Master forbids sexual contact without the proper consent." 

I bit my lip and looked away. He was right. "Yes, fine," I said, disappointed that he wouldn't let me get another. I was starting to consider buying it myself. 

"Secondly you have a ritual to perform tomorrow night and I won't have you waking up with a hangover." Papa watched me as I ate my soup. It was quickly becoming cold but I was hungry, even if I didn't want to admit it. "You didn't answer me, Andrea. Tell me how many you've had and perhaps I will allow you more." 

"Two, Alessandro," I said. "I'm only looking for a way to improve my mood." 

Papa gave me a look of sympathy. "I'll order you one glass. But after that you're on your own. If you get drunk don't say I didn't warn you." I sighed but nodded. Papa leaned closer to me. "I don't know why you're so moody darling," he whispered. "But try and enjoy yourself." He kissed my cheek and then pulled away, clicking on the vibrator again before flagging down our waiter for my glass of wine. 

I took a breath, I was enjoying the stimulation. The prostate massage from the plug soon had my cock back to it's prior achingly hard state. I knew it was leaking heavily and I just hoped that it wouldn't wet the front of my pants. When I moaned, Papa placed his hand on my thigh again. "You know the faster you eat, the quicker we can get back to the bus." His eyes met mine and I could tell that he was just as turned on as I was. 

Papa moved his hand suddenly. It was cupping my erection. I barely let out a gasp before his lips were on mine, kissing me deeply. His fingers were on my zipper and he pulled it down. 

My hands went to his face and I pulled out of the kiss. Papa stilled his movements. "We're being watched, you know this, Alessandro," I whispered. 

"Yes and that's all the more fun," Papa replied. "If you want me to stop, I will." I said nothing, instead looking at him and biting my lip. I shook my head slightly as I shifted lower in the chair, spreading my legs for him. "That's a good Cardinal." He smiled at me, shut off the vibrator and worked his hand into my open fly. 

"Just be discreet about it, Alessandro," I muttered. "And I don't want you to make me cum, not here." 

"Fair enough," Papa laughed quietly as he dipped his head to kiss my clothed shoulder. I grabbed my glass of wine and sipped it. Papa palmed me through the lace panties and I had all I could do not to moan. I closed my eyes and chewed on my lip. 

"Can't you two do that somewhere else?" My eyes flew open and I glared at my bass player. 

"You don't need to look," I muttered, amazed at my ability to keep my composure as Papa rubbed his thumb over the head of my cock. 

"He's right you know, boss," Aether said from beside Dew. I looked over at him but saw a different expression on the rhythm guitar player's face. His eyes were dark and his voice was slightly lower than normal.

"See?" Papa whispered in my ear, his hand wrapped around my cock and he stroked it. "They know what I'm doing to you and it turns them on. Dew can likely smell the sex emanating from you. I can. Your cock is pulsing in my hand Andrea and the front of your pants is wet with your cum." 

I blushed. "I can't go back to the bus like this, Alessandro," I whispered. "Everyone will know." 

"Then let me finish this now," Papa whispered. "You've had enough to drink, yes? Feeling a little less anxious?" I looked at him through lust heavy eyes. "They already know, let me stroke your beautiful cock until you cum for me right here at this table." 

"Can't we go somewhere more private?" I tried protesting but Papa teased the underside of my shaft with his fingers and I felt my resolve crumbling quickly. 

"I'm not opposed to that my darling, but are you sure you can stand up in this state?" Suddenly the vibrations returned and they were much more powerful. I whimpered as my cock twitched and the heat between my legs quickly intensified. 

I didn't answer him, instead looking at the ghouls. "Any of you say a word about this and I'll fire you," I groaned, my voice was not able to stay level. Their eyes were on me and I couldn't help but see the lust in them. I closed my own. 

"He's serious," Papa said, firmly and there was a quick chorus of 'yes' and 'okay'. 

I settled back in my chair in an attempt to relax and forget about where I was. I wanted to give into the feelings that my body was overcome with but it would take some convincing of my mind to do so.

"Andrea," Papa whispered, his lips at my ear. He bit down on my lobe and I had to bite my lip to stop from crying out. His hand moved faster over my erection, sliding with ease as my tip was leaking heavily and Papa had coated his hand in it. "Open your eyes. Look at them. I want them to see you cum. l want to watch them as you struggle to keep from calling out my name." 

"Alessandro…" I whined. I was close. The pressure on my prostate was causing me to shake. My eyes fluttered open and I tried to reach for my wine glass but my hands were shaking. I locked gazes with one of the ghoulettes and she licked her lips. I moaned.

Papa began to twist his wrist over the head of my cock and there wasn't much left I could do to keep from calling out as the tension in my body released in waves of pure bliss. 

Papa was quick. He held a napkin in his free hand that he managed to catch my release in. His lips crashed into my own and I moaned into his mouth as I felt him squeeze my cock. It pulsed and twitched a few more times before finally the pleasure stopped and was replaced by a feeling of euphoria.

I broke our kiss, breathing heavily. Papa stopped the vibrator and cleaned me up with a second napkin before putting me back into my pants. I sat there with my eyes closed as he gently caressed my thigh. "You did good, Andrea," he whispered, kissing my cheek. I smiled at the praise. 

It was several minutes before I opened my eyes again. I immediately blushed when I saw that the table was still looking at me. I grabbed my wine and downed it. "I want to go now, Alessandro," I whispered. I was spent and wanted to lay down. 

"Yes, okay," Papa replied, squeezing my leg gently. "I'll go take care of the bill and then we will go." I watched as he got up from his seat and went up to the front counter to pay. 

When he returned, he helped me to my feet and I blushed, realizing just how wet the front of my pants was. I nervously pulled at them. "Don't worry about that," Papa muttered. "Not many will notice." I nodded but walked as fast as my shaking legs would allow. "As for you lot," I heard Papa address the ghouls. "Be back at your bus before midnight and remember what we told you." 

"Yes, Papa," they replied in unison. 

He turned to me. "Let's get you back to the bus." Papa took my hand in his and led me out of the restaurant and down the dark street to where our bus was waiting for us.

When I reached our bed, I sat down and began to undress. I yawned, slightly surprised that I was sleepy this early. It was only after ten. I walked into the bathroom and removed the butt plug, cleaning it before putting it away. I also cleaned myself up a little bit before returning to the bedroom.

Papa was sitting on the end of the bed still fully clothed. I walked over to him and kissed him deeply but tenderly. "Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" Papa grinned as I made my way over to the dresser to look for pajamas. 

"Yes, thank you, Alessandro." I smiled back at him. I was feeling a little warm from the wine and I didn't find something that I wanted to wear. Then I was reminded of the white and pink floral nightie with the matching panties. I searched through the bags for it. 

I pulled it out and slipped it on. It felt better than I had thought it would. I fingered the fabric, it was soft and made me feel sexy. I looked over at Papa and he licked his lips. "I wish to kiss you all over while you're wearing that my sexy darling." 

I smiled but started pulling back blankets and sheets. "I appreciate that Papa but I'm tired and wish to try and sleep. Will you come here and lay with me?" I wanted to feel his arms wrapped around me. 

"You want cuddles from your Papa?" He smiled at me.

"Yes please." I crawled under the covers and Papa quickly stripped, joining me. 

"Better?" Papa asked once he had pulled me close. I hummed quietly, nodding. "Good." He kissed the top of my head as I put it down on his chest. "Do you mind if I watch TV, Andrea?"

"Not at all," I said and Papa reached for the remote. 

"Goodnight my love," Papa whispered, kissing me again.

"Goodnight, Alessandro," I replied, relaxing into his warm embrace and closing my eyes.


End file.
